


Puyo Puyo Tetris 1.5

by OurGoodSir



Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Genre: Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26902465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OurGoodSir/pseuds/OurGoodSir
Summary: Ringo and Tee reminisce about each other before the events of Puyo Puyo Tetris 2.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Puyo Puyo Tetris 1.5

**Author's Note:**

> If you're wondering, this is a sort of midquel between the actual PPT and the PPT2 I made, not the actual PPT2 coming out in a couple of months.  
> This was originally written for a writing contest the English Puyo Puyo Community Discord. If you would like to join it, the first 100 people can join it at https://discord.gg/NKEA859.

**SCENE 1: TEE’S COCKPIT**

_ Tee sits alone in his cockpit chair as the Tetra pilots itself. _

**TEE:** Let’s see… Fuel supplies look nice… power is being supplied to all parts of the ship… oxygen levels balanced… yup. Everything is good to go. 

_ He reclines back further into his chair. O enters the room. _

**O:** Pipi?

**TEE:** Tell Ex everything’s working like normal. 

**O:** Pipi pi pipi.

**TEE:** Y’know, this is something I don’t entirely understand: making a report every day takes out a bit of the urgency when something bad actually happens. Shouldn’t I come to  _ you _ for messages? You’ll know it’s important when I do that.

**O:** Pi…

**TEE:** So what if it’s the norm? That doesn’t mean it’s the best way to do it!

**O:** Pi pi pipipi!

_ Tee sighs. _

**SCENE 2: SUZURAN HIGH - MORNING**

_ Ringo and Maguro sit right next to each other in class as their teacher performs a lecture on psychology. Neither of them seem to be paying attention. Suddenly, Maguro brings his head close to Ringo’s, who doesn’t even seem to notice as her chin sits on her hand. _

**MAGURO:** Hey, Ringo! You got the notes?

_ He takes a look at Ringo’s notebook in front of her. It’s empty. _

**MAGURO:** ...Wow, you really are smart! You don’t even need to take notes anymore! Guess I’m gonna have to copy off of someone else… 

_ He looks around for someone else to copy off of. As Maguro’s doing that, Ringo picks up her pencil and doodles on her notebook, creating a stick figure in the process. _

_ RIIIIIIIIIIING! _

_ The bell catches Ringo off guard. She looks around and sees everyone getting up before cautiously following suit. She catches up to Maguro in the halls. _

**RINGO:** Hey, Maguro…

**MAGURO:** Watcha need?

**RINGO:** Can I borrow your notes?

**SCENE 3: NAHE WOODS**

_ Amitie sits by a tree as Ringo paces back and forth. _

**RINGO:** So if the limit is 2, then f(x) would be 5… that makes sense, right?

**AMITIE:** Sorry, Ringo, I don’t take that class at all.

**RINGO:** I know that, it’s just… ( _ Groan _ ) I just need to say things to distract myself.

**AMITIE:** From what?

**RINGO:** Myself! There are so many thoughts going around in my head, it’s driving me crazy!

**AMITIE:** Then why don’t you just let it out?

**RINGO:** I’ve been thinking about that as well, but… ( _ She looks at Amitie _ ) Oh, I see what you’re getting at. You want me to tell  _ you _ , don’t you? I’m not sure if you’d understand, though…

**AMITIE:** I don’t need to!

**RINGO:** ( _ She thinks a little bit before sighing _ ) You remember the Tetra, right?

**SCENE 4: TEE’S COCKPIT**

_ O enters back into the captain’s room, where Tee is still sitting. _

**TEE:** What is it now?

**O:** Pi! Pi pipi!

**TEE:** Ex? What does he want?

**O:** Pipi pi…

**TEE:** That’s strange. Usually, it’s some problem with the ship or the crewmates, but I’ve never heard him just want to talk. Is he bored?... actually, don’t answer that, I already know what you’d say.

**O:** Pi?

**TEE:** Exactly.

**SCENE 5: THE EDGE OF THE UNIVERSE**

_ Tee goes through the portal and sees Ex, standing by the universal door like he always does. _

**EX:** Ah, there you are! How’ve things been?

**TEE:** You’ve piloted the Tetra before, right? You know how it is. Just the same ‘ol, same ‘ol.

**EX:** No, I’m not asking about that. How’re  _ you _ ?

**TEE:** As in… what’s on my mind?

**EX:** What else?

**TEE:** Okay, well, uh, ever since I’ve met you, a couple of questions I’ve had have been answered. It’s nice to know where my messages actually go, for one.

**EX:** So you’d say you’ve become happier ever since you met me?

**TEE:** For the most part, yes.

**EX:** “For the most part”?

**TEE:** I just said that, didn’t I?... Fine, if you’re really gonna be that persistent, I’ll tell you. I don’t think you ever directly saw it, but… that security breach we had…

**SCENE 6: NAHE WOODS/THE EDGE OF THE UNIVERSE**

_ The scene starts off in Nahe Woods. _

**AMITIE:** I mean, yeah… it was a couple of weeks ago.

**RINGO:** I know but it just… feels so long ago for me. I remember the initial fear vividly, being abducted out of nowhere, but as soon as Tee showed up, I felt… warmer, somehow. It’s a weird feeling to describe.

**AMITIE:** So you like the dude?

**RINGO:** ...Maybe…

_ Cut to the Edge of the Universe. _

**TEE:** There was something so refreshing about showing a stranger the way around this ship. You know how lonely the captain’s life is. You almost never get to do that. In fact, at that moment, there was a part of me that didn’t want to see that girl leave. And their way of battle…

**EX:** There’s no better way to bond!

_ Cut to Nahe Woods. _

**RINGO:** It was kinda awkward, in a charming way, having them greet all the people of Suzuran. Sometimes, though, I think that these people are nothing extraordinary to him. I mean, this is only one town and he’s been to like, what? Several planets? Do you think we’re unique to him?

**AMITIE:** He seemed captivated enough. I think you’re worrying too much about that part.

**RINGO:** That’s just my nature.

_ Cut to the Edge of The Universe. _

**TEE:** I was so ecstatic inside when I was able to show a little bit of this vast universe to her. It seemed like she never left her own planet. I don’t even think she was able to at any point. Imagine that; an exploration of the cosmos would be such a magical date.

**EX:** Focus, Tee.

**TEE:** Ah, right, sorry. Well, besides that, every small adventure we had was better than the last. It was rejuvenating. Fresh, even. You know how I feel about the monotony of the job, but this was new. I never wanted it to end but…

_ Cut to Nahe Woods. _

**RINGO:** Once I saw Ex, I had the feeling our journey was about to end. And sure enough, it was. I mean, it was the edge of the universe; how much farther can you get? 

**AMITIE:** I was there too, Ringo.

**RINGO:** Right, right. Well, you know how much I cared for him at this point, and seeing him try to isolate himself from everyone else… absolutely infuriated me. It was rash in hindsight, but I just had to. I fought him and won, and once that happened, I knew it was over.

_ Cut to the edge of the universe. _

**TEE:** Of course everyone else was sad to see each other go, but I knew Ringo would end up being the most heartbroken. 

_ Cut to Nahe Woods. _

**RINGO:** I took him to my house, gave him one last souvenir, and… well, you came in at that point, but that was the last conversation I had with him.

_ Cut to the edge of the universe. _

**TEE:** But that wasn’t enough. There wasn’t any closure with what we had.

_ Cut to Nahe Woods. _

**RINGO:** I never got to ask about his life.

_ Cut to the edge of the universe. _

**TEE:** I never got to ask if she was happy.

_ The screen is now split between Nahe Woods and the edge of the universe. _

**RINGO:** And I…

**TEE:** I never…

_ Tears start to well up in both of their eyes. _

**RINGO AND TEE:** I never got to say I loved them!

**SCENE 7: NAHE WOODS**

_ Ringo puts her head onto Amitie’s lap as she cries. _

**RINGO:** You won’t… tell anyone about this, will you?

**AMITIE:** Nope! Your secret is safe with me! 

**RINGO:** ( _ She breathes a sigh of relief _ ) Thanks.

**AMITIE:** No problem! It’s adorable finding out you’re in love. You always seemed a little cold to me.

**RINGO:** Really? That’s what you think of me?

**AMITIE:** Like I said, a little.

**RINGO:** Well, thanks for listening, but… now that it’s off my chest, I need a little more time to think to myself.

**AMITIE:** Oh, be my guest! I was honestly surprised you didn’t just think this out like everything else for you.

**RINGO:** Yeah, well… some things you just  _ can’t  _ think through.

**SCENE 8: THE EDGE OF THE UNIVERSE**

**EX:** Hey, if you’re worried, just know that I won’t tell anyone. We can keep this personal between us, and while I can’t entirely guarantee that I can get you with her, I  _ can _ try and help you with your emotions here.

**TEE:** Thanks. It’s the thought that counts.( _ He looks at his watch _ ) I should head back. Thanks for the talk.

**EX:** Glad I can help.

**SCENE 9: TEE’S COCKPIT/NAHE WOODS**

_ As Tee sits back into his cockpit chair, he stares into space. _

**TEE:** Ringo… 

_ Cut to Nahe Woods. Ringo stares off into the forest. _

**RINGO:** Tee…

**_THE END_ **


End file.
